1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a device for converting a differential signal to a single signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of radio frequency circuits, in particular, and in many other fields, devices adapted to convert a differential signal to a single signal are commonly employed. This occurs because in integrated circuits, which typically have a single output signal, it is necessary to work with differential signals since the single signal circuit structures can exhibit isolation problems making them unusable in many instances, such as in the case of high frequency operations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.